Light Fades Fast
by BluegrassBrooke
Summary: In a dying city abandoned by even the princesses hope had faded. Lsy the candle maker seems to be the only pony left with a promise mark. But why? One evening he runs into a hauntingly beautiful alicorn who holds no ties with the princesses. She even claims to be the very symbol of death! Together the two may be able to find answers. But can they succeed before all is lost?
1. Chapter 1

Autumn leaves danced downward from the lone tree on the ridge. Softly they entrenched themselves deep in the alicorn's immaculately groomed mane. Unflinching she continued her quiet interlude under the ancient tree and lifted her delicate head to the wind. A soft breeze brought the tantalizing smells of wood smoke and baked treats to her nostrils from the festival unfolding in the valley below. The autumn celebration was in full swing with what seemed the entire village of earth ponies dancing (none too gracefully) to the joyful barnyard music filling the hollow. Her eyes began to mist with longing as she watched a group of fillies playing hide and seek around the piles of freshly harvested sheaves. For a blessed instant she fancied herself flying down to join their merrymaking, perhaps showing them some real dances. She was halfway to the edge of the ridge stretching her wings when realization struck.

Sighing deeply she folded her wings and stamped at the ground furious with herself for being so swayed. The loud reverberations of metal suddenly echoed all around her and she jumped backwards. Glancing down she saw the long, ancient scythe resting on the grass before her. A sinking feeling filled her gut as she stared at its smoothly polished handle and elegantly forged blade. Slowly she turned to look at her alabaster flank where the scythe's reflection stared back at her clear as the sunset now over the horizon.

With tears in her eyes she slowly walked forward to pick up the scythe. Bitterly she thought to herself, _I'm such a fool! Every pony has been given a place in this world and mine is to be separate from them._ After all, there is no pony alive that wants to look their own death in the eyes. Heart heavy Strya took the scythe and flew upward into the darkening sky.

…

Another blizzard is blowing in from the North observed Lsy as he glanced up at the sky. Well, the weather had not been exactly pleasant since that day. Shivering he looked down the filth-laden street his small candle stand rested upon. Broken cobblestone lined what once had been a rather upscale shopping district. The peeling paint and rotting boards of the shop fronts had long fallen into a state of abject disrepair adding to the gloom around him. Sighing he looked across the street at two emaciated earth pony colts fighting over a rotting carrot. The big sorrel colt squealed, bashing the tiny peach colt against a pile of rubbish-filled crates sending the fowl odor of refuse into the frigid air. After a good scrap, the sorrel colt held up the carrot in triumph and trotted off. Struggling the loser stood and let out a sharp challenging whinny at the fleeing shape, stamping his little hooves against the cobbles. Breaking into a ridged trot the colt set off.

"You there hold up!" Lsy galloped around to stop the colt. "You don't stand a chance against him let it go!"

The colt snorted in frustration and tried to push against Lsy's steel gray flank. "Out of my way! It's none of your business!"

''None of my business', I beg to differ. I'm not going to stand by and let you continue this stupidity! He was twice your weight, be reasonable now."

Reluctantly the peach colt lowered his neck and flattened his ears in submission. "Yeah, maybe you're right mister. But I deserved that carrot more than he did! He was huge he could have gone without…" He trailed off, becoming embarrassed in front of the strange stallion. Looking up he saw the slender grey form back off, revealing a mark he hadn't noticed before on his flank. Dumbstruck he stared.

"What's your name young one?" Lsy leaned in toward the colt.

The colt blushed, "It's Sundance… Sundance Shimmer." Then standing up straight, puffing his chest out, "Yes I know it's the most stupid, girly name ever don't laugh!"

Lsy chuckled and then snorted with laughter, tossing his head up and down. Gasping for air he finally said, "Now then your parents certainly had a sense of irony didn't they?" Then he stopped laughing and stared solemnly into the darkening sky whispering, "No, Sundance Shimmer is a good name. A name like that brings hope, you ought to cherish it." Turning back to Sundance he smiled softly, "hold on I've got something for you."

Lsy trotted over to the rickety stand lined with candles and nuzzled underneath the table. He drew out a piece of bread in his mouth and walked over to Sundance. Dropping it in front of the colt he said, "Here you are lad, it's not much but it might fill your belly for the time being."

With a happy glint Sundance moved to take the bread and then paused, remembering. "Say mister, how come you have one?"

"Have what Sundance?" Lsy stared hard into Sundance's blue eyes.

"You know…a promise mark. I've been all over this mangy city and have never seen any pony with one. We're supposed to be cursed aren't we, never supposed to have promise marks. So how come you get one and why is it shaped like a candle?"

Lsy turned his deep green eyes to look at his flank, staring hard at the elegant candle and its bright flame reflected upon it. "Well Sundance I'm a candle maker after all. It's my job you know."

Puffing up with anger Sundance glared at Lsy. "That's not true! All of them; the bread makers, carpenters, bookkeepers, blacksmiths, coffin makers, and every pony else with a job doesn't have one. So why do you?"

Lsy looked up at the sky and stared at the now falling snow. "Well, maybe it is because I'm meant to spread some light on this dying city…" Still staring up he spoke loudly, "Sundance you take that bread and go. There's a blizzard coming and you need to be home. Go now."

Reluctantly Sundance picked up the bread and galloped off, shooting a backwards glance at the strange stallion questions swirling in his head.

Walking slowly to his stand Lsy carefully began to pack the candles into a crate and placed them on the ground thinking to himself, _didn't sell a single one today, I'll have to go to the market with Brev tomorrow after all_. Crawling under the boards himself he pulled his tattered green blanket out and over his flank. It's going to be a long night he reflected as he gazed at the snow now falling fast around him.

…

He could have been asleep for a few hours or a few minutes but when Lsy awoke the howling winds and snow had all but ceased and an eerie calm had taken over the street. Lsy had always enjoyed snow, it covered over many faults and made everything seem new again. Shaking off the blanket he stood and stared at the moonlight reflected against the powder now lying thick over the cobbles. If it weren't for the bitter cold he could almost imagine he was in some wonderful new land far from the troubles of this world. A gust of wind caught his mane and he shivered violently. _Well, maybe the storm's not quite done yet_. Sighing he decided to try and sleep some more when a glimmer in the distance caught his attention.

From the end of the street he could see _something_ approaching. Transfixed Lsy continued to watch as the shape materialized into the shape of a petite mare, head held low. Despite the snow, her white body shone with an aura that outlined her clearly. Never had Lsy seen her like. Long strands of silvery hair reached far past her legs and trailed behind her like a veil. Though her dainty hooves struck the ground they made no trace, as though the mare herself was as light as the snowflakes around her. Lsy's eyes moved from the great wings folded against her side to her flank. He started with surprise when he saw that the mare had a promise mark too. And what a strange one it was! A great scythe with a finely curved ebony blade was emblazoned there. Was she a farmer? Before he could stop himself Lsy galloped forward calling to the mare, "Hello there! Stop! I want to know how you came by your promise mark."

She paid no heed and continued to walk down the street. Lsy cantered forward, blocking her path, "I am talking to you miss. Shouldn't you show the common curtsy of acknowledging my existence?"

Deliberately she raised her head and Lsy froze. The finely featured mare held a long scythe in her mouth that he had not noticed before. Its' elegant blade now danced with the moonlight echoed in her deep blue eyes. And upon her head there was a long, twisted horn. Lsy felt his stomach drop and clumsily sunk into a bow. "Forgive me, I had no idea that you were an alicorn. I meant no offense your majesty."

There was a loud thud as the scythe dropped from the mare's mouth onto the snow. She stared at Lsy with bewilderment in her eyes and spoke with a voice that pierced the night stillness. "You can see me? Truly you must see me for you spoke to me directly. How can that be? What kind of dark magic do you practice stallion?"

"I possess no magic your majesty I am only a humble earth pony candle maker. However, I do not believe that any pony would have trouble seeing you. You are most captivating…"

Huffing the mare stood tall before him. "Well I can sense you are telling the truth though it pains me to admit it. Do not call me 'your majesty.' I am not royalty nor do I desire such a title. When their time comes every pony is equal be they 'royalty' or no."

"Then what shall I call you?" Lsy breathed, feeling severely shaken by the mare's response.

"I have been given many names over the years, most I care little for." She paused for a while, "You may call me Strya. And your name?"

"It is Lsy." Then feeling relieved he was not to be scolded again, "I want to know. Where did you receive your promise mark? In this city I am the only pony I have ever seen with one. Is it the same where you come from? Please, tell me if you know."

"Why are you so desperate to know the reason Lsy?" Strya sighed looking at Lsy's mark. "We are all granted marks that reflect our greater purpose, we cannot deny that it is our fate. I have had my mark for many centuries now, from that day onward I knew my place in the universe. As for this city-" She glanced around at the street and shops, "-I know not why they no longer possess marks. Perhaps because they have lost direction, or hope. But one can never be too sure of such things. I do not pretend to be omniscient."

"But what about you? Why is your mark the scythe? Are you a farmer?"

Strya chuckled softly, "No, no Lsy that is not my calling though at times I wish it had been. You can say that I represent the true equalizer in this strange world. I meet every pony at least once and never for very long. It is most unfortunate that we should meet before you are ready." Seeing Lsy's sad expression, "Do you know the old saying about the pale horse?"

Lys was taken aback, "No, I can't say that I have. How does it go?"

"_For death discriminates not, and for us all death rides on a pale horse_." Strya stared hard into Lsy's eyes, "You might say Lsy that _I_ am that horse." Smoothly Strya picked up the scythe with her magic and spread her wings, "Go back to sleep now and forget our chance meeting. I will see you again. It is…inevitable."

Lsy stood, his body trembling and a chill taking hold of him. How could this beautiful creature be the very symbol of death? And why did he feel the uncontrollable urge to speak with her again? _Truly this world is full of more mysteries than I ever thought possible._

**Author's Note:**

Thanks for reading the first chapter of my fanfiction. I really hoped you enjoyed it! As this is my first work I'd love to have some constructive criticism. Again thanks for reading and I hope to see you back for the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

_What was wrong with that stallion? Strya thought bitterly to herself. No pony has ever seen me before their time let alone some street peddling earth pony!_ She skirted the clouds below her hooves and gracefully descended back into the city. Her heart sunk when she saw the building she was headed towards. This orphanage again. She glanced down at the scythe but it only vibrated harder confirming her fears, her query was here.

The worn out stone structure had seen better times to be sure. Its lovingly detailed masonry embellished the work of many master craftsman. And yet, time had taken a toll as the stones were darkened with age and much detail work had crumbled with lack of repair. With each step towards the great wooden doors Strya felt her determination returning. Silently she stepped inside.

The orphanage's dark interior revealed Strya's premonitions. All pervasive around her was the foul stench of filth and disease. Several mice scattered around the chipping brick floor laden with a sundry assortment of trash. She shuddered as she entered the familiar packed dormitory. Rows and rows of fillies and colts lined the beds around her. Some coughed while others tossed and turned but none stirred as Strya passed. Finally Strya reached the bed she was looking for. A very young magenta earth pony filly lay on the bed coughing violently and shivering with fever chills. Beside her slept an older peach colt, her brother more than likely. Sighing Strya awoke the young filly.

Bleary eyed the filly gazed up at her. "Yeah? Hey who are you miss? You're so pretty! Did you come to adopt us? I'll wake Sundance, he'll be so happy!" The pony tried to nuzzle her brother awake but he didn't stir. Turning back to Strya with fearful eyes, "What's wrong? Why can't I wake him up?"

Strya gently nuzzled the small filly and whispered into her mane, "Because I came just for you Sun Blossom. It's not Sundance's time, but yours."

"Time, time for what?" Blossom's voice shook with uncertainty.

"Time for you to leave this unpleasant place, to where your parents are."

"But, I don't want to leave, not yet. Sundance and I are going to go away to Canterlot together. He promised!"

"Sometimes, no matter how hard we try, promises must be broken."

Blossom began to cry and Strya laid a wing across the filly's back. "Your parents told me of their promise to always be beside you two. When I came for them, they were so sad to break their word but they understood and came with me. Now you must be brave as they were. It is your time Blossom."

"Where will I be going? Is it a scary place?"

"I do not know where. But I understand that it is a most wonderful place."

Blossom sniffed, "Alright. I will go. But will it hurt?"

"No, child you won't feel anything. Now I must cut your ties with this place and you will be set free." Strya lifted the scythe and with a quick movement it ran through the filly. The scythe passed through Blossom as though she were a cloud, causing no mark nor injury. Lifeless the little filly's body slumped onto the bed. Strya watched as a bright light shot up from the body and soared beyond the stone walls into the moonlit night.

"Goodbye friend, and may your journey be a pleasant one." Quickly Strya glided out of the orphanage and flew off once again into the darkness. She had much more work to do that night.

…

Lsy awoke to an unearthly clatter just above his head. He jumped up so suddenly that he hit the boards, sending pain shooting down his neck. Clumsily he pulled himself out from underneath the stand and faced the disturber of his peace. A burly blue unicorn pulling a cart of pots and pans stood next to Lsy glowering. The source of the ungodly noise was a pan he was mercilessly banging on the stone wall with magic. "Stop it already Brev! You want to drive the whole street crazy?"

Ceasing his abuse of kitchen ware the unicorn regarded Lsy. "Well…I wouldn't have ta be bangin' if you'd got your skinny butt up when you was surposed ta and met me by the fountain. What up with you anywho? A pony goes out of his good way ta help a guy make a livin' and he don't even show up on time? Talk about gratitude!"

Lsy looked at the ground apologetically, pawing some snow aside. "Sorry Brev, really sorry. I was a little distracted last night."

"A little distracted ay? I'd say you'd have ter be more than a little distracted to forget good ol' Brev!" Brev stopped his outburst at the now distracted expression on Lsy's face. Ginning slyly he stepped closer to Lsy. "Ah ha ha… So all this time I bin' worryin' for nothin'. Say who is she anywho? Must ta been some beauty to get you all misty eyed and pinin'!"

"Whaaa! No! No! You've got the wrong idea Brev. It wasn't that…" Lsy face turned red and he looked down again, pawing more energetically now.

"Awe. You don't have ta be shy 'bout it Lsy. Boy but she must be somthin' ta catch yer fancy. You can tell me all 'bout her later. Let's get goin' before there's no pony left ta' sell to."

With that Brev used his magic to lift Lsy's box of candles from the ground and onto the cart. "Come on then Lsy or I'll be takin' yer earnin's home meself!" With that he set off at a trot, Lsy cantering to keep up with the unicorn's massive strides.

…

The main street was packed with activity when they arrived. The sides of the streets were lined with hawkers trying to barter their wares for "unbelievably low prices." The majority of ponies were pushing their way through the crowd trying to get through the constipated mass without losing track of their family. In every tiny opening their seemed to be at least two street urchin colts or fillies trying to steal or connive their way to a meal. The snow had long since been packed down revealing a dirty, stinking, slurry that found its' way onto everything and every pony it touched. The noise was deafening as they pushed their way to a narrow side street.

Though the marketplace was in large part a free for all, some semblance of order remained for the various branch streets that stemmed around the center. Smithy Street was the central hub for everyday household goods and tended to a slightly quieter atmosphere as less bargaining was done. Finally Brev stopped the cart outside his favorite spot between the basket weaver's and cooper's stands. Lsy sighed in relief as they settled into position. He hated the marketplace and would normally avoid coming here at all. However, there was no one to sell to on his lonely street and thus he had to adapt.

"Well look who's late for the show today?" A wizened green pegasus turned to Brev from the weaver's stand.

"Well Clover, I wouldn't have been late if this 'ere rascal hadn't kept me from gettin' here on time! Been pinin' over a new love of his."

"I have not!" Lsy glared at Brev. "The storm kept me up, that's it."

Smiling the pegasus turned to Lsy, "Ah, Lsy it's good to see you my boy. Been a week or so hasn't it? How's business on the West end?"

"Slow as always I'm afraid to admit. I didn't sell a single candle yesterday and only sold a box worth all week."

Brev glowered at Lsy, "Well that's what ya get for sellin' out in the sticks Lsy. Shoulda' come back days ago. And _don't_ come late! Honestly"

"I'm sorry it won't happen again. I promise. So why don't you drop it?"

Brev snorted and turned his attention to his cart. The day proceeded by very slowly. Brev had the worst of it, his wares costing more to make he was forced to sell them at a higher cost. It was the rare pony indeed that could afford the luxury of a new skillet or pot. Brev instead relied on repair jobs, which at least some ponies could manage. Clover was ever popular and his fine craftsmanship with baskets had earned him a popularity that continued despite the economic downturn of the city. Lsy knew for a fact that any profit the old pony made would go straight to the orphanage. Clover was so very fond of the younger generation.

Lsy tried to remain cheerful but his mind kept drifting back to her. Strya, just who was she anyway? Had she been a figment of his imagination or something else? He decided to broach the subject with Clover during a lull. "Say you've lived a very long time. In all your years have you ever heard the saying about the pale horse?"

"Well now…" Clover fumbled with his baskets then smiled, remembering. "Yes I have but I was just a little colt at the time. Ah, it was so very long ago it makes me sad. One sunny day I stood by my mother's side and watched a funeral procession for a wealthy city official. I remember asking my mother what happened to the official. Even then I thought her answer was very strange." He stared into Lsy's eyes.

"She told me, 'The pale mare came to take her away. She comes for us all when it is our time. Someday she'll come for you too.' I wanted to ask her more but I didn't. So Lsy, that's my story. It isn't much I grant you." The old pony smiled sadly at Lsy, stealing a quick glance at the stallion's promise mark. "We had best get back to work. Some ponies are coming that might just need us…"

_So that saying was true. I really must have seen the very shadow of death_. Lsy thought to himself as he passed some candles to an elderly unicorn couple both with blank flanks. Then another thought occurred to him. _But what about her mark? She had one just like me. And yet, every one of these ponies is without one, even the elder has to be more to this. There is no way that my mark could have appeared by accident, is there?_ "Argh! I don't get it!"

"I don't get it neither...Yer darn near the craziest stallion I ever met. Watcha doin' shoutin' an' scarin' away all our good customers!"

Lsy flushed and went back to work. Wondering if some pony, any pony knew the answers to his questions.

At long last, sunset spread over the crowded streets. One by one the merchants closed up their carts and stands and hurried back home. Lsy helped Brev pack up and they set off down the filth- laden road once more. Lsy galloped up to stand beside Brev, "Say I have a question for you if you'll hear me out."

"Sure as long as it taint' a stupid one."

"You've known me since I was a little colt so I want you to answer truthfully now. I used to ask you all the time and you always ignored the question. So I'm asking you now, as one friend to another. Why is it that I am the only pony to have a promise mark in this entire city? I'm not some kind of chosen sacrifice or something am I?"

Brev turned to Lsy eyes wide, "Well look at you gettin' all high and mighty. Lsy the 'chosen one' my hoof! Yer' just a scrawny little colt that always stuck 'round me like a little brother. Ya ain't nothin' special, ya got that?" Looking at Lsy's frustrated and hurt face he continued, "But as to why ya got a mark and no pony else did I dunno. Maybe 'cause yer the biggest goody two hooves this side of Equestria? Mah parents always used ter' say that ya was just a touch weird, like some fool unicorn put a spell on ya. But I never did cotton to that. Well...maybe yer a touch weird, but yer the _good_ kind of weird. So don't go doin' nothin' ya might regret! Ya got it?"

"Thanks Brev. I guess I shouldn't get my head stuck in the clouds like that. I'm just a simple candle maker after all, nothing more." They continued in silence until they reached Lsy's stand.

Brev set down the now much lighter box of candles, "Say Lsy, don't ya think it's about time ya built a cart of yer own and get rid of that there stand? I'd fix ya up right, teach ya how. That way we could sell together more often. What do ya say to that eh?"

"Thanks Brev. I might just have to take you up on that." Looking at the worn out stand with peeling paint he frowned, "Might be a bit bigger project than you think Brev!"

Brev chuckled and smiled. "Yer probably right. But it'll be worth it. See ya around scrawny!" With that Brev trotted off down the street whistling an indistinct tune.

_What am I going to do now?_ Lsy stared sadly at the street around him. _Brev just doesn't get it does he? There has to be a reason ponies here have no marks and I intend to find out what it is. The only pony who might know is Strya and she doesn't exactly seem the talkative sort. Ah well, tomorrow I'll check the library and see what comes up._


	3. Chapter 3

Early dawn sunlight filtered down onto the street as Lsy prepared to make his way into town. He glanced at his stand and frowned with disgust. It had to be one of the ugliest structures in all of Equestria. Lsy had inherited the old structure from the master candle maker he had studied under. According to him, the decrepit stand had been around long before Lsy's parents had been born. Years ago it had been painted a deep earthy green with shimmering letters written in gold paint advertising the candles. Now the paint was almost completely worn away revealing the rotting boards underneath.

Sadly Lsy nuzzled the frail shutters, now hanging by two rusty hinges. Lsy loved his stand and if he had the money would have long repaired it. But business had been dreadful. Since he had been evicted from his rented workshop the quality of his candles was awful. He ended up making them right on the street on the rare sunny day. Never had he felt more embarrassed than that first day he had to sell those awful candles. Lsy was glad his master could not see what he had become.

A wonderful smell began to fill the air, awaking Lsy from his reverie. Rumbling down the street was a baker's cart laden high with steaming morning loaves. Lsy smiled as a pair of nearly identical tan earth pony mares pulled the cart to a stop in front of him. The mare closest to Lsy spoke up, "Well good morning to you Lsy! My, my you're up with the birds I see. Planning on making some candles today?"

"Not today Crescent. It's the cloud challenge festival today. Besides, a storm's coming and I don't want my hard work ruined."

The second mare turned towards him, "What are you talking about Lsy? There's not going to be a storm! Just look at the fine, sunny day we've got on our hooves. If you ask me it's the nicest one we've had in quite a long while."

"Yes, it's nice out for now Peach. But look over to the North just behind the mountains. There's a dark patch coming our way."

Peach glanced to the mountains and sure enough a very menacing group of clouds could be seen blowing lazily down into the city. Frowning Peach regarded her sister, "Crescent he's right! Ah, what are we going to do now? We went all out baking for the festival today too. How are we going to sell them all?"

"It'll be alright Peach. Looks like we have a few hours yet. Just be your usual cheerful self and no pony will be able to resist." Crescent looked at Lsy calculating, "But, we could use some extra help. What do you say Lsy, want to help us sell some bread? We'll pay you with a couple of loaves. So how about it?"

"Well, I wanted to go to the library today." Lsy's stomach growled loudly as the tantalizing smells lofted into his nostrils. He hadn't eaten in three days. "I guess I can go after the storm hits. Sure I'll help!"

"There's the spirit Lsy! Come on we'd better hurry!" Together the trio set off to the city center at a brisk trot.

…

The town center was alive with movement when they arrived. The worn-out stone buildings surrounding the center were adorned with colorful scraps of fabric used as make-shift banners. Inevitably the small center was packed with ponies coming out of the woodwork to support their favorite team. The teeming mass writhed with a tangible excitement. Carts laden with fair food surrounded the center where ponies of all ages played a variety of flight themed games. All around the sounds of laughter reverberated against the stones. They carefully pushed their way into a descent spot and started to set up shop.

Crescent insisted they eat before the festival got even more hectic so they all picked out a loaf. Lsy happily gobbled down the bread savoring the warm, fluffy interior that only the sisters could manage. Smiling he looked around at the great wooden stage in the very center of the circle. Around it stood six groups of sleek pegasi stretching and discussing their strategies for their upcoming test of will power. Lsy tried to be as excited as every pony else but couldn't shake the oppressive feeling of foreboding that grew ever larger as the storm approached.

Lsy turned to Crescent, "Seems a bit odd doesn't it? Why do we celebrate the day the pegasi announced they could no longer control the weather?"

Crescent sighed, rolling her amber eyes. "We aren't celebrating their failure, we're celebrating the possibility of returning control of the clouds to the pegasi. Besides, I don't care what we're celebrating as long as Peach and I can make some descent money. Don't try to overthink everything alright?"

Lsy smiled and began to move out to advertise when Crescent stopped him. "Hey now Lsy why don't you put on an apron?"

"Why? I'll be okay without one Crescent."

Crescent flushed pink and pawed the ground uncomfortably. She turned her head to glance at Lsy's promise mark and mumbled, "Don't want to draw any unnecessary attention do we?"

Lsy snorted angrily and stamped his hooves. This is exactly why he hated going out with Crescent and Peach. For the many years Lsy had known the pair, they always had been embarrassed hanging around with him. Sure they'd play and talk to him when they were alone, but put them in a crowd and they acted like complete strangers. Lsy snapped the apron up, "Fine! Sorry I'm such a distraction!"

Lsy had all but forgotten the morning's argument as a busy hour passed. Crescent had wanted Lsy to sing with Peach to get attention but Lsy flatly refused claiming only to know sad songs. It was very fun getting to see every pony so cheerful and eager for a good show. However, as if pulled by some invisible string Lsy began to wonder about Strya and her words to him, particularly about the missing promise marks. '_Perhaps because they have lost direction, or hope..._' But looking around him Lsy couldn't see what she meant. These ponies are happy, they aren't sitting in despair but enjoying pleasant times with friends and family. _Strya must be mistaken, we haven't lost hope at all._

Suddenly a loud voice broke through the festive air and slowly the chatter died away. On the central stage stood a middle aged unicorn announcer with a ruby coat magnifying his voice magically. He spoke up, "Hello and welcome to the annual Cloud Challenge. This year we've got some promising new stallions in the race and a few favorites." He nodded to the team with aqua robes and proceeded to give the names of all the teams and their players. "The goal of this little competition is simple. Try to kick the clouds away and change the weather. The team who accomplishes this task we'll be well rewarded by the mayor who has placed a thousand bit prize." There was great deal of excited murmuring at this and every pony turned eagerly back to the announcer.

"Well then, one final note before we get started. This storm behind me is looking to be a rather big one so I would advise are team members and you our wonderful audience to be extra careful today. If the weather gets too bad best to go home. Understood? Good then let's go!" He blew loudly into a horn and the teams shot up into the darkening sky.

Normally the festival completion was rather easy to keep track of as the sky was generally only grey. Today was different however, the terrifying mass of clouds began to blot out the sky and all that could be seen of the teams were blurs of color whizzing in and out of the storm. The crowd grew nervous and a great deal of excited murmuring went on. Lsy began to grow restless himself and slowly inched his way to the stand's base in order to see the competition more clearly.

The winds began to pick up and howl violently as if some great monster was breathing hard into the center. Ponies began to shiver and even the announcer grew pale and whispered to the mayor. The Announcer addressed the crowd, "Well folks I'm afraid the storms getting too dangerous for our fine competitors. The competition is being called off." He blew loudly into a second horn and slowly the teams flew back.

As the last stragglers landed, the aqua team looked very nervous. Their team leader flew to the stand, "Has any pony seen Silver? He should've come down with Alek but didn't."

A frantic burst of talk erupted around the center as ponies looked around for the missing pegasus. Just then a great burst of wind blew hard on the square, knocking over fillies, colts, and carts. In the back of the crowd some pony shouted and pointed up.

High in the clouds a pegasus was flying, no hurtling to the ground. He didn't stir, as though the storm had knocked him unconscious. His teammates leapt into the sky to lift him but it was too late. With a sickening crunch the silver pegasus hit the hard cobbles of the center and lay still. Lsy shuddered when he saw a white figure fly away from the stallion and he knew. Strya had come for the pony. He shook as the announcer looked over the stallion and spoke, "He's dead."

An unearthly silence now filled the center. Not a pony stirred nor did they speak as a cart was fetched to carry the body. Snow had begun to fall fast onto the square and onto the backs of the crowd. And yet, no pony dared to break the Sabbath stillness surrounding them. A massive bay earth pony then slowly pushed his way onto the stage, "Silver was a good kid so let's see he's sent off right." Then he began to sing a slow, sad tune,

_"In this dark lonely city we live out our lives_

_For many years we toil alone_

_Many years we try to escape_

_With each day we fade ever farther,_

_No more will I leave this place,"_

Slowly the crowd joined in with the stallion, singing mournfully.

_"No more will I smell the meadows _

_No more will I touch the sky_

_For I'm doomed to lie here in this darkness_

_Till I go home and leave this ol' place behind"_

As Lsy sung he looked toward the center and was shocked by what he saw. There by the dead stallion was Strya singing melodiously along, tears streaming down her cheeks.

_"So take me home, where I'll see my mother_

_Take me home where I'll be at peace_

_For I've nothing left to hold onto,_

_Nothing more have I to give,"_

Slowly a group of ponies pulled a cart toward the body and carefully lifted Silver onto it. The crowd continued, the tune reverberating across the circle and carried into the wind.

_"So remember me when I go_

_Remember the good times we've had_

_For our lives are but a dim flame_

_And in this world light fades fast"_

Wordlessly the crowd dispersed to their homes. Not a sound was made as merchants packed up the carts. Together the fillies and colts worked to collect all the banners and toys from the cobbles. Lsy went to assist in tearing down the stage. In less than half an hour the square had reverted to its' usually bleak, open appearance. The storm was fast upon them and snow was being blown in all directions. Lsy walked over to help Crescent and Peach finish up and handed back the apron. He smiled sadly as they left together down the side street.

After a distance Lsy stopped, "I need to go back to the library now. Will you two be all right by yourselves?"

"Just fine Lsy." Crescent whispered looking worriedly at Peach who had been crying to herself all the way. "We'd best get home. If the storm's too bad you can stay with us tonight."

"Thank you Crescent." Lsy turned and walked back towards the center, bracing against the stiff wind. Thinking to himself,_ truly we are cursed for a perfectly healthy pegasus to die like if it is a curse there must be some way to reverse it. If there is I'll find it!_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Standing in a prominent position the city library was a sight to behold. Built during the height of prosperity the structure had large powerful columns supporting a grand entry way. As Lsy walked underneath the veranda he glanced at the two statues on either side of the entrance. Once the marble statues had lovingly been crafted into the very image of the two princesses. With Luna's banishment three centuries earlier the statue of Luna had been defaced, breaking off the princess's horn and wings. And yet, the statue was in pristine condition compared to that of princess Celestia. Her statue had been an object of hate for many long years, since she abandoned the city. All that remained of the statue was a crumbling body, the head and wings had long since been destroyed. Covering the remainder of the statue was a thick layer of graffiti. Lsy turned away from the sad state of the statues and entered through the massive oak doors.

For years the library had stood as a center of knowledge and activity for the city. Now the dimly lit interior reflected an abject sense of abandonment. Slowly Lsy walked to the front desk where an ancient unicorn worked, his greying red hairs dancing in the light of a candle upon the desk. Looking up the unicorn spoke up in a wispy voice, "Well Lsy. Been a while hasn't it? You come to read or sell?"

"Just here to read today Oliver." Lsy looked at the many rows of tomes lining the wall. The moldering scent of the decaying books hung in the frigid air. "Say why don't you try heating this place a little more? You're scaring away any ponies that want to read."

"Have to keep it unheated. Don't have the budget these days." Smiling the unicorn pointed at a heavy tome laid on the desk, its' yellowing pages open to a passage. "Read off the first sentence for me Lsy."

Lsy rolled his eyes and snorted, "Oh come on Oliver! You know I can read."

"I know you can but it is library policy. Don't want to lose my job. Go on…"

"In the years since the introduction of the furniture industry, the city has prospered and numerous support industries have begun to grow…"

At this Lsy was cut off by the old stallion's glare. "That's not what it says Lsy. Reread that sentence for me."

"What? No I won't say it. No pony says that word anymore. You want me to be cursed?"

"You want to read my books, you read the passage the right way."

"Fine! But I blame you if I get struck by lightning!" Slowly Lsy continued, "In the years since the introduction of the furniture industry, _Sarapona _has prospered and numerous support industries have begun to grow."

"There you go. Enjoy your stay." Smiling the unicorn handed Lsy a candle. "Strange how a candle maker forgets to bring a candle to the library! Remember to bring one next time Lsy!"

"Sure. Sorry for assuming you actually would light the library!" Lsy picked up the candle, one of his own, and walked down the many rows of books.

After a good hour of searching Lsy found a few promising books and found a lounge chair in the corner of the library to read. The first volume was a particularly moldy journal written almost two centuries before. The author was the famous unicorn Moon Wind who started many hospitals in the city. Carefully Lsy opened it up and began to read.

_"On the one hundredth anniversary of the princess's banishment,_

_Today I received yet more evidence to bolster my theories. In regards to the phenomenon, symptoms in the populous appear to be worsening. Despite my best efforts to diagnose the situation, none of my treatments have been successful. Upon examining over five hundred older fillies and colts only five exhibited promise marks. Twenty years ago the number would have been closer to four hundred. These disturbing results are only the beginning of the symptoms. Despite knowing exactly what they want to do with their careers and exhibiting proficiency in those trades no marks appeared. Neither medicine nor magic had any additional effects. _

_More disturbing than the marks is the exponential increase of disease, especially in the slums. Whereas I used to see one or two ponies a week with diseases of poverty now I am seeing ten. Administering the usual treatment is ineffective. The only cure seems to be a series of strong spells. I will describe them in detail and my initiatives which I believe will curve this trend…"_

Lsy closed the journal, trying to absorb what he had read. If what Moon Wind said was true then ponies in this city had been without promise marks for over two hundred years. Lsy quickly picked up the next book, a rather thick tome with a bright blue cover and gold letters reading A Political History of Sarapona. Lsy smiled at the shimmering gold letters. This book was written forty years ago and yet it its' author had the courage to put the real name of this city on the cover. _Must not have been too superstitious_. He began to read the chapter titled, The Great Abandonment.

_"The early history of Sarapona was recorded quite faithfully over the years making the first few chapters of the text very easy to research. However, an incident which occurred one hundred and sixty four years ago has forever altered the course of history. As time passed the predictions of Moon Wind regarding promise marks began to come true. The populous grew restless as pony after pony failed to receive their promise marks. An emergency census was called to address the issue and it was found that only two fillies in all of Sarapona were in possession of a promise mark. _

_In addition, a series of diseases began to sweep across the city. The symptoms were awful and for the first time in the history of Sarapona fatalities due to disease were reported. The medical corps could no longer control the overcrowding in the hospitals and many ponies were sent away to without care. Then on June 1 the unthinkable occurred. A young colt had died from a particularly nasty strain of illness. Once news broke out, a riot started in the marketplace and spread throughout the city. The June 1 rioting tore down the fragile government of Sarapona. After a truce was established the council of elders was disbanded and a group of citizens elected a new committee which in turned elected a new mayor. _

_Fearing the worst had come upon Sarapona, the mayor decided to visit the princess and request her personal action to stop the curse. Here we find a gap in the history, as of yet no documentation of the mayor's visit has been recovered. We do know that after the mayor returned, the townspeople believed more strongly than ever that Celestia had abandoned them. In the ensuing months, Sarapona disbanded from Equestria and Sarapona's misfortunes continue to this day…" _

Lsy had heard many stories of how the city became separate from Equestria but none like this one. So, Celestia had not even been in the city when it was decided she abandoned it. And what could have caused the citizens to lose hope and disband from Equestria? Lsy could not imagine what would bring the ever-benevolent princess to leave an entire city to its' horrible fate. There was a deeper meaning behind this and he was bound to discover it.

For hours Lsy poured over the texts, trying to glean any useful information. Despite his best efforts not a single text offered up a solution. Lsy pondered the implications. _Perhaps it has to do with magic. Could all this misfortune be due to a curse? What kind of dark magic would have the power to possess an entire city for centuries? I need to research magic. And yet, Oliver isn't exactly going to let me waltz into the unicorn's private section of the library. You need unicorn magic just to open it and it's said to curse any pegasus or earth pony that tries to enter._

"Urgh I just don't know anymore!" Lsy stood up and prepared to make his way home. He frowned out the window at the raging storm. The wind had drifted copious amounts of snow against the shops and the steps of city hall were completely hidden from view. _Maybe I'll take Crescent up on her offer, tonight's going to be miserable._ Slowly he weaved his way through the shelves candle held tightly in his mouth. He glanced up and gave a start. On the second floor just above him a white figure laying on the floor. _Strya._

Without even considering the consequences Lsy galloped to the stairs and made his way towards her. In a matter of seconds he stood in front of her breathing hard and panting around the candle holder. Strya lay atop a pile of faded cushions staring out of the large round window, her porcelain body reflecting the snowflakes falling fast outside. Forgetting the candle Lsy opened his mouth to speak and the holder dropped. He flinched expecting it to fall but was surprised to see a ring of pale blue magic holding it suspended in the air. Slowly it set itself open the floor.

Strya turned to Lsy frowning, "Why do you come to me again Lsy? You know who I am, what I do."

Lsy stamped his hoof on the stone floor and it echoed among the lonely rows. "So if I did. It's not like you're easy to ignore Strya. Especially after what you did this morning."

"And what was that Lsy?"

"Don't be coy with me! I saw you take him." Lsy's voice began to falter, "I…I saw you take him away. He was so young, why didn't you save him instead?"

Strya sighed and looked down, "This is why I do not hold ties with others. You always assume me out to ruin your happiness. You never once stop to think. I couldn't have saved him Lsy. If I had the entire balance of nature would have been thrown off."

"It's already thrown off! Look around you Strya! This city…the ponies that live here, we're cursed! I've been reading how for centuries your little 'balance of nature' doesn't exist here. Do you think it normal for fillies and colts to be dying every day? Is it part of the greater plan to have incurable disease running unchecked through the streets? Are you, an alicorn so naive to believe that an entire city of ponies with no promise marks is normal? If you do then you are a fool Strya!" Lsy stood huffing with rage.

Strya turned back to Lsy, her blue eyes sparkling in the candlelight, "I am no fool Lsy! Of course I've seen the signs! For centuries now I have come here and seen firsthand the effects of this imbalance. But what am I to do? I must do my duty, even when it feels so very wrong." She broke out into tears then and continued, "I didn't want to take that poor stallion today. But his light had nearly gone out. I cannot deny that! I wanted to so help him so much it hurt."

Lsy stared at the little mare's tear streaked face he moved quietly forward and lay beside her. He spoke softly, "His light, what do you mean?"

Strya sobbed, "Every pony in this world has a light that surrounds them. The…the brighter a light the farther from leaving they are. But when their light is nearly faded I must…I must snuff it out. The scythe… the scythe leads me to them. But it wasn't right… his light should have been as bright as yours."

Carefully Lsy placed his head on Strya's withers and whispered gently, "It's all right. I don't blame you Strya. I was just sad and confused. I should never have spoken so harshly. You cannot help but do your duty. I'm so sorry."

Strya was shocked by the stallion's touch. She had not been comforted in such a way for over a thousand years. Embarrassed she leaned over and sobbed into Lsy's back. For what seemed like ages she stayed savoring the stallion's warm, earthy scent. Finally she gained her composure once again and broke away. "You may stop touching me now Lsy."

Lsy lifted his head, flushing violently, "Sorry Strya, I just couldn't let you cry all alone like that. I wouldn't be a proper gentlepony you know."

Strya snorted, "I don't think any gentlepony would go around embracing the symbol of death Lsy. Sorry, but I do believe you failed on that regard."

Lsy flushed even deeper and stood up, Strya following suit. The little mare blushed herself and whispered, "Thanks, I needed that Lsy." She then stood up straight and continued, "I agree with you completely, the balance has been upset. It seems we are the only two ponies in Equestria that care to notice. Therefore, I propose we work together to solve this mystery. Perhaps between the two of us we may come up with a solution. What do you say?"

Lsy beamed at this proclamation. "Of course. We stand a better change working together after all!"

Strya smiled at him and lifted her scythe. The pair set off down the stairs and through the books. She turned to Lsy and asked, "Where do you propose we start? What did you learn from the books?"

"Not much, I'm ashamed to admit. It seems the problem with the promise marks dates back over two hundred years and no pony back then understood it either. As for the unprecedented amount of disease, well that goes back nearly as far. Apparently no pony remembers why we split from Equestria or even if princess Celestia really abandoned the city. I think we could find some answers in magic but they don't exactly allow earth ponies into the unicorn's library."

"Well now that is quite interesting. I have always taken ponies from this city but I believe the occurrences started to increase dramatically around that time. I would not know about diseases, my job does not involve treating ponies. As for Celestia…" She stamped her hoof in anger. "I don't care what that mare does. She is no friend of mine!"

Lsy stared at Strya confused. He would have thought that alicorns all got along but that didn't appear to be the case. "What about the magic Strya?"

"I know much magic but I have never heard of such an unusual curse. I will check this section of the library you speak of. Perhaps I will find some answers there."

They approached the main hallway and stopped. Strya turned to look at the door. "Lsy do you think any of the elder ponies might know something?"

Lsy whispered back, "Yes, but you aren't suggesting Oliver are you? He's so cantankerous. He wouldn't tell me anything if I begged him to."

"Not him necessarily him but what about the others? Why don't you go and speak to some elders, learn all you can from them? Meanwhile I will turn to the books and see if there isn't some magical explanation for all these occurrences."

"Sounds good but where will we meet?"

"I will see you at your stand tomorrow at sunset." Smiling Strya turned and walked back into the library. Lsy continued past the doors into the stormy night.

….


	5. Chapter 5

Strya lay reading under the light of her magic in the gloomy corner of the library. Lsy was quite right when he said pegasus and earth ponies would be cursed if they entered. There were many magical traps laid out to protect the ancient tomes. Strya snorted in frustration as yet another book failed to reveal any helpful information. _How is it possible that such a terrible curse is not even hinted at? Are they stupid? Did no unicorn make the connection between these horrible events and dark magic? _

Strya stood and paced the floor, pondering every possible scenario she could think of. _This is neither the work of Discord nor Sombra, their magic does not involve death. Come to think of it, is there any power that can manipulate the balance of nature like this?_ Strya gazed down at her scythe, a deep rage building inside her. _How dare they! I am the arbiter of death, no pony, no beast in this world has the power I possess! Just who is this phantom that thinks they can match my power? I will make them rue the day they ever set foot in this town and challenged me!_

Fuming Strya looked at the desk laden high with books._ I won't find any information here. The only pony who possesses such extensive knowledge of dark magic is Celestia._ Strya stomped her hoof hard against the stone sending echoes throughout the lonely library._ I hate that mare! But I must speak with her if I am to learn of this curse._ Strya left the library as quickly as the wind, exiting into the dawn light.

…...

Lsy shivered as he trudged through the knee deep snow sparkling in the morning sun. The bitter cold had caused a cough to settle deep in his lungs, making Lsy's breath sting with every step. He glanced down the street where two fillies, a magenta unicorn and a blue earth pony were playing in the snow. Both were bundled up tightly in their wool jackets and thick boots. Lsy smiled as the two pranced and rolled with glee in their new found toy. They started to throw snow balls at each other when a wet cold fell on Lys' back. Looking he noticed one of the balls had struck him.

"Sorry mister candle maker!" The magenta unicorn looked at Lsy with embarrassment.

"No worries Misty. You just keep having fun with Crystal."

Together the two fillies hopped through the snow towards the small lot that doubled as a playground for the children of the street. Lsy could not help but be cheered by the fillies' presence. At least some ponies are enjoying the weather, he certainly wasn't. _Perhaps when this curse is broken we can convince the pegasi to bring some descent weather our way. _Lsy was cheered with the thought as he made his way out of the city.

As he walked Lsy mulled over what Strya had told him. Though he thought long and hard about her last night he could not stop. Strya, had spoken to him agreed to help him. But why? _This can't all be some kind of joke to her can it?_ Lsy shook his head remembering Strya's tear-streaked face and knew that couldn't be true. _Strya wants to help every pony as much as I do. She's lived for hundreds of years just like Celestia. She has to know about this curse. Or does she? What if it is some new dark magic? If that's the case I hope the two of us are enough to stop it._

Lsy walked onto the ancient bridge and glanced down at the creek that marked the outer edge of the city. Despite the frigid temperature, the fast flowing water had no ice on its' surface. For the first time in many moons he examined his reflection. The once glossy steel grey coat was now shaggy and unkempt, his mane long and choppy. He looked far too thin, each of his ribs were plainly visible making him appear weaker than he ever had before. _Even if we do find out what is causing this how am I ever going to stop it? Strya is powerful to be sure but I can't rely on her to solve all our problems. I've got to do my part too._

Time flew by and before long Lsy was standing outside of Brev's small cottage on the very edge of the city nearing the countryside. Strya had told him to speak to the elders about the history of the city and Lsy knew no pony better than Brev's grandfather. An old crafts pony himself, Star Blaze knew more about magic and history than any pony Lsy had met before. However, the old pony always seemed irritated by him so much that Lsy had been afraid to approach the old salt. Lsy sent up a prayer as he knocked on the door.

"Well if it isn't Lsy hiself? Come on in there scrawny or yer'll freeze to the step!"

Grateful Lsy stepped inside the warm cabin, knees shaking from the cold. Brev's wife and two colts were playing a game on the floor using marbles and Star Blaze was sleeping in his rocker by the fire. Smiling the white unicorn stood shaking her long lilac mane out of her eyes, "Well Lsy, it's been a while hasn't it?"

"Yes it has Sapphire. How are you and the kids?"

"Oh just fine, the boys and I were having a quick game of marbles before they went out to play." Turning to the boys, "Go on out and join the Cooper boys. Us adults want to catch up with some boring conversation."

The largest green colt stood, "Sure Mom! Come on Larkspur or we'll be late!" Together the colts grabbed their coats and trotted out of the door.

Sapphire stared at Lsy's shaking legs and gave a start. "Why Lsy you didn't come all the way out here without a coat did you? For heaven's sake come and warm yourself by the fire!"

Grateful Lsy settled himself on the warm rug by the hearth and listened as Sapphire detailed the proceedings of the past few weeks. Lsy listened politely until Brev cut her off. "Fer heavin's sake darlin', ya want ter talk the kid's ear off? He don't give a hoot 'bout the neighborly preceedin's of yer filly friends."

The mare gave a frustrated snort and moved to a door at the back of the cabin, "Guess I'll go finish the mending. Let me know if you want something to drink Lsy." Lsy smiled back as the mare left the room.

"Ah, that mare!" Brev chuckled softly. "So what ya come all the way out 'ere fer Lsy? Ya getting' eager 'bout that project of ours?"

"No, I didn't come about the cart Brev. I actually had more serious business."

"Ah Lsy there ya go again. Bound and determined to turn a jolly ol' situation into a right tragedy. This 'bout that pegasus that got killed last morin'? I was just glad we decided ter stay home. Don't want the boys ter see that kind of stuff. Aint right, ya know? They're just too young…"

"Well yes and no…"_ Should I tell Brev about Strya? He probably wouldn't believe me if I did. But it's worth a shot._ Lsy took a deep breath, glancing at Star Blaze with uncertainty. He lowered his voice, "you see Brev the other day I met this mare…"

Brev's face spread to a wide smirk, "Aha! I knew it. Little Lsy has finally grown up! What she like anywho? What's her name? She must be somethin' for ya ter come all the way out here ter tell me 'bout her."

"It's not like that Brev, just listen to what I'm saying. Her name is Strya, I met her the other night after the first storm." Lsy paused remembering, "Brev I've never seen a mare like her, not once. She's small but delicate, like a china figurine and as white as the purest snow. She spoke with such authority and yet had a gentleness that would soothe even the most troubled hearts. If only you had seen her Brev!"

"She sounds wonderful Lsy but why are ya such a dolt? Didn't ya ask ter see her again?"

"You don't understand Brev. She's not the kind of pony you just meet and chat with. Strya is…she's an alicorn Brev."

"What? Now look 'ere Lsy, there ain't no way in all of Equestia that you met with an alicorn. After all, every pony who's ever lived knows there are only two alicorns alive. One is trapped in the moon and the other sits in her peaceable little kingdom and watches the city burn. Now ya aint' right in the head Lsy! If she weren't Celestia than there's no way that this Strya was an alicorn."

"I'm telling you Brev she is an alicorn! I saw her I spoke to her. The reason why you've never heard of her is that she purposely stays invisible to the world. By some fluke of nature I was able to see her."

"Oh really Lsy? Yer tellin' me that for some reason unbeknown to the rest of the ponies of the world there's this pretty little alicorn running around invisible? What's her job then? She some kind of fairy grants wishes to us? Well she ain't doin' a very good job."

Lsy stuttered, ears back submissively against Brev's outburst, "Her job…her job is…"

"That's right! She don't have one does she? She's just a figment of yer imagination. For God's sake Lsy I knew you was weird but I never thought you was this weird. All this time I been stickin' up fer' ya tellin' my Ma and Pa you was just lonely cause yer parent's didn't pay attention to ya. But this Lsy, this is just wrong! Ya think you're so special that now you can see this little fairy pony that us dumb common ponies is too stupid ta notice. Well yer wrong! I'm just as smart as you mister 'I have a promise mark'! I've had just about enough of yer yammerin'!"

There was a harsh clatter of banging pans then a loud voice, "Be quiet Brev!" Both stallions turned, shocked to see Star Blaze glowering at them and using his magic to bang the pans hanging from the ceiling together. Slowly the old unicorn walked up to Brev, "Ya don't know the story Brev so don't pretend to. This one…" He nodded to Lsy, "has a point. This mare ya saw Lsy, did she carry a scythe?"

Lsy flushed and stood, "Yes sir. Her promise mark was a scythe and she carried a large and ancient scythe."

The old unicorn frowned knowingly. "So ya saw her. The mare of death. My Grandma used to tell me stories 'bout her. 'Bout how right before ya die ya see this beautiful pale horse and how she uses a scythe to take ya to the next world. Ya really are somethin' Lsy-"

Star Blaze's voice grew cold, magic swirling around him, "-Ya saw the mare of death and have the gull to come darken my good family's doorstep! Don't ya know that any pony who sees her is doomed to cause death and misfortune to whoever they meet?"

Lsy stood backing away from the unicorn, ears flat. "I didn't know Star Blaze...I just thought...I thought I ought to tell Brev about her."

"I always knew ya was cursed Lsy but this confirms it! That mare is despair itself and ya been talking to her! I put up with ya cause Brev fancies ya but this is it! Get out and never darken this doorstep again!"

With a clatter Lsy cantered out the door. Brev stared incredulously at Star Blaze."Ya' mean to say he's tellin' the truth Grandpa?"

"Sure as I live and breathe he is Brev. Ya' ought ter pay more attention ta my stories boy." Turning the old stallion sat back down sullenly.

"But why would ya chase him out like that Grandpa? Lsy ain't done nothin' wrong! Ya saying you believe that he's cursed now?"

"Of course he's cursed Brev! Open yer eyes fer once! What other reason is there for that mark he has?"

Brev frowned and trotted towards the door, "Well I ain't as hard-headed as ya are Grandpa! Geez, even if he is cursed it ain't like he's tryin' ta' be!"

Lsy walked slowly back the road head hung low. Now he'd done it, and there was no chance to get the information Strya asked for. Star Blaze's words echoed in Lsy's head like the ringing of thousands of bells. Lsy shook all over, realization setting in. _I am the only pony who can see Strya and the only pony in this entire town with a promise mark. Star Blaze is right, my seeing her can't be a good premonition. And yet... despite being the specter of death she seems to be the only pony willing to help. _

Lsy started when he heard Brev's heavy steps in the snow. The blue unicorn huffed and and gasped for air. "Lsy, don't...don't go off and do somthin' rash!"

"Rash, what are you talking about Brev?"

"Well I figured ya had left to go talk ta that ghost mare of yours."

"Oh, so you believe me now do you?"

"Well I reckon I do... But really Lsy, Grandpa wouldn't have gone and warned us 'bout that mare if she weren't dangerous."

"Maybe, maybe not. All I know is that she's the only pony with enough power and knowledge to stop this city's suffering."

"Stop it? Lsy this city always been this way, one little mare ain't gonna change that!"

"No it hasn't Brev! I discovered that this city was once as prosperous and healthy as Canterlot. It's obvious to any pony that looks around at all the buildings and shops."

"Well what happened then?"

"I don't know but that's what I intend to find out with her help."

Brev sighed, "Lsy ya just don't get it do ya? What if there isn't a cure? What then eh? Ya gonna sell your soul to that specter in the process?" Brev leaned down and smiled at Lsy. "I love ya like a brother Lsy. Just let this ol' mare out of yer head and live yer life to the fullest."

"I won't make any promises but I'll try."

"Good lad Lsy. I'll se ya later then!"

"Bye!"

Lsy continued back towards his stand, heart heavy. What would become of him if he kept working with Strya? The mare had told him to leave her be. But then... Lsy couldn't get the image of Strya's tears out of his head. _How could a pony capable of such compassion at the same time bring misfortune on all she touches? Well, I'll just have to seek the truth for myself._


	6. Chapter 6

Light streamed into the grand entry hall from the stain glass windows, turning the marble floor into a kaleidoscope of vibrant colors. Slowly Strya walked down toward the massive oak doors, her hooves sending echoes down the chamber. The two guards standing at attention took no notice of the pale mare holding the large scythe. Strya took a deep breath and blew open the doors with her magic. As if a veil fell upon the world, the stallions guarding the entry froze in place and the light hung in the air like a fog. Strya strode confidently into the throne room.

There in the center of the towering chamber stood Celestia herself. Her long rainbow of a mane flowed gracefully to the ground and her lilac eyes shone with anger. "Strya, I thought I told you never to enter my presence again. Release this spell at once and leave or I will make you."

Strya laughed coldly and dropped the scythe, "Oh you can't make me leave Celestia. You have never held that power and I do not believe you will ever be in possession of it. Trust me 'your highness' I would not be here if I did not absolutely have to be."

Strya walked confidently up to Celestia, her small frame contrasting sharply with Celestia's, "I have come for Sarapona Celestia. Do you recall that city? The city you abandoned! For centuries now I have watched as I take colts and fillies Celestia. It is not the course of this world to let the young suffer so! Disease, death, starvation, and abandonment is all these ponies have left to live for. All this time I waited Celestia. Waited for you to save them, it is your fate to help them. At least that is what you told me five hundred years ago. Or was that a lie?"

"You do not understand my reasoning Strya. What has come over you? You are death Strya, never have you tried to interfere with the affairs of the living."

"I had to interfere Celestia, if you would not! These ponies though they suffer so they have a love of life and a hope for the future. I met a pony who taught me such things. It is his dream and the dream of his people that Sarapona should be freed from this misery. Should I abandon them as you did Celestia? No, I will no longer stand idly by while their world burns. So answer me what possessed you to abandon the citizens you were once so obstinate about protecting?"

Celestia sighed and stared hard into Strya's blue eyes. "You have heard no doubt of my banishment of Luna. I did not wish to send her away, but I had to. Her rebellion would have ruined Equestria. After the battle, I was greatly weakened. You know not the difficulty of raising both the sun and the moon Strya. With each day I fear my task will take the last of my strength. And what then? What would happen to the ponies of Equestria?"

"Truly you should have realized the situation with Luna earlier. She was always seeking attention, you could have spared more time for her. Instead you let that hatred fester and corrupt her magic. The only pony you can blame for what happened is yourself Celestia! I don't pity you."

"I regret that more than anything else in the world. But I cannot change the past Strya…" She took a deep breath, "Because of my weakened state I did not notice Sarapona's trouble until it was too late. The evil magic that surrounds that city it more powerful than any I have seen before or since. Even wielding the elements of harmony, in my current state I could never vanquish it."

"Why didn't you try Celestia?"

"If I tried and failed what then? Luna is no longer with me. With my defeat, a darkness would fall upon Equstria the likes of which no pony has ever seen. It would be as it was in the dawning times."

"Well now Celestia, it is unlike you to bring up such troubling history." Strya sighed heavily, "What is this darkness? I have made a pact with my friend in Sarapona to do everything in my power to stop it no matter what. I do not intend to let him down because the task is difficult. Tell me Celestia."

"Strya, it is a darkness so powerful no light could possibly break through. I do not know what manner of beast is the cause but it is immensely evil. King Sombra's power was nothing compared to this. The darkness comes from a cave deep in the Bitterhoof Mountains. If you are truly determined I will not stop you. However, I will give you this warning. Your magic and heart must be absolutely pure to pierce this darkness. I wish you luck."

Strya nodded and started to leave. As she picked up her scythe she regarded Celestia, "I am deeply sorry for taking your friends Celestia. I wish there had been another way. However, there is one thing I forgot to mention to you that day five hundred years ago. You have a light just as every pony in this world. It may be many times brighter but it is there, and it has dimmed since I last saw you. So take heart Celestia, your time will come."

As Strya left, the veil of magic was released and the guards rushed into the throne room. The stallions stared in surprise as Celestia stood tears streaming down her muzzle. The large roan unicorn reached out to help her. "Your highness! What happened? Are you all right?"

"I'm fine Morst. I…I just received some very good news from an old friend."

…

Lsy trotted down the street lost in thought. After the disaster at Brev's, he had wandered around asking any elderly ponies who were willing to share the history of the city. Though they loved to ramble tale after tale, the stories were not exceptionally useful. Still, he learned enough to gain some direction at least.

The city had once been a prospering boom town and center of the furniture industry. All that success had turned Sarapona into the key trade port for all of the far North. It appeared that the city's troubles began when a dark veil surrounded the town over three hundred years ago. The veil hung over the town for four days and then vanished without a trace. Ever since then the misfortunes have escalated with each passing year. They could not explain about the promise marks or understand why Lsy had one.

Lsy was anxious to tell Strya his findings and hoped she would be there when he returned. Now light was fading fast across the city as Lsy made his way across the bridge.

After a few good spurts of cantering he managed to make it to his stand just as twilight was falling. Lsy's lungs stung from the exertion and he gave a series of rasping coughs. When he looked up Strya was standing in front of him, a look of concern on her face.

"Are you well Lsy?"

Lsy gasped for air and nodded. "Just a little cough…should get better soon. I'm fine really…"

Strya looked skeptically at Lsy but nodded. "Very well. What did you find out from the elders?"

"Sorry but I only managed to get a small bit of information. Most of the stories were embellished but I think that there was a good amount of truth to one of them." Lsy proceeded to tell Strya about the veil.

"That would coincide with what I have learned. I journeyed to speak with Celestia regarding this and her tale has me quite worried."

Lsy's emerald eyes grew wide, "You spoke with Celestia? I thought you told me you wouldn't have anything to do with her!"

"Yes well, though it pained me to go I had to ask for the truth and it is disturbing. Normally I would not divulge such information to any pony but I will tell you if you promise not to speak of this to any pony else."

Lsy nodded solemnly and Strya began to tell a summary of what Celestia had said. After she had finished, the pair stood in silence for a time, absorbing the gravity of the situation. It seemed to Lsy an impossible task and he began to shake with fear. Strya looked concerned for the stallion, "Could we perhaps move to your home? It's rather cold out and we keep standing here your cough will get worse."

Lsy flushed,"I live under the stand, lost the workshop two years ago. I wasn't cold, I was just scared."

It was Strya's turn to flush, "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know. It is wise to be scared of such darkness Lsy. Celestia herself seemed fearful just to tell me about it. However, I believe that any darkness no matter how deep can be broken. We'll succeed Lsy, we have to after all."

Lsy started to speak when a herd of colts came barreling down the street. They were a rough rowdy bunch with disheveled shaggy coats of varying colors. Their leader was a big bay pegasus pony Lsy knew well. The colt was nearly old enough to be a stallion and was particularly notorious for stirring up trouble in the slums. He held a particular resentment for Lsy because of his promise mark.

"Well lookie 'ere boys! If it isn't Mr. Prissy talking to hiself?" The herd guffawed in unison and started to form a circle around Lsy and Strya.

"Well now what's a little do-gooder like yourself doin' in our street? Ya' still tryin' to figure out why yer such a freak with that little mark o' yers?"

Lsy stood tall, "Mind your own problems Dusty and I'll mind mine. Be on your way now, these colts have families that need them at home."

Dusty whinnied with anger and stomped against the snow. "I'll do what I want to Mr. Prissy. Me and the boys is just fine on our own. Aint' that right gents?"

"Believe it Dusty!" A large orange earth pony in the circle chimed in.

Dusty stepped forward in to the circle towards Lsy. "Ya' know what boys? I think I oughta make an example of Mr. Prissy here. Come on and fight if you can wimp!" Dusty lunged forward and dug his teeth into Lsy's neck. Lsy gave a shriek of pain that reverberated across the stone buildings. Dusty threw in a well-timed kick into Lsy's chest while Lsy was still reeling from the first blow. Lsy fell to the snow in a heap.

Strya began to step forward to stop the fight when Lsy shook his head. Standing he pinned his ears flat, "I never fight you Dusty not because I could not win but because you were too young. However, if you insist upon fighting as stallion I will be forced to treat you as one." Lsy kicked his hind legs hard into Dusty's chest. The colt flew backwards several feet and the herd grew silent. Dusty stood to fight back but fell down again wincing.

Slowly the circle moved in to defend Dusty. Strya had begun to cast a spell when Dusty gasped, "You'll regret this Prissy! You…you mark my words… Come on boys let's go." Reluctantly the herd followed Dusty back the way they came, sending glances back at Lsy.

"Why didn't you let me stop them Lsy!"

"I can't have you saving me all the time. Jeez Strya I'm a stallion at least let me have a little pride. Besides the fact I've been meaning to teach Dusty a lesson for a while. He's been an absolute terror these past few weeks breaking into stores, threatening ponies, you name it. And despite all that he has to go and corrupt the younger colts to do the same thing. I needed to knock him down a peg that's all."

Strya snorted in frustration, "Yeah you really showed him. One kick Lsy really! You should have pounded him down with a good volley of them."

Lsy frowned and looked down at the now blood stained snow. "I could have, maybe I should have. But I can't stop thinking about what a poor example I'd be to those colts. What would that have taught them but how to fight hatred with hatred? I hurt him just enough so he wouldn't keep fighting me. That was more than sufficient."

"You are wiser than I realized Lsy. But, you still have much to learn."

Lsy smiled half-heartedly and walked slowly to the back of the stand pulling out his frayed blanket. He laid down behind it exhausted. Lsy felt sick watching the blood drip from his neck onto the snow. He rested his head onto the drift and felt very tired indeed. Strya slowly stepped towards him and stood next to the stallion. She leaned over and looked at the bite wound, "It's rather deep Lsy. You ought to get it treated."

Lsy rocked his head and moaned, "I'm not going to embarrass myself by going to the doctors. It'll stop bleeding eventually. Give it time…"

Strya sighed and gently touched her horn to the wound. A bright blue light shone from its' tip and the injury began to heal.

Lsy was quite surprised when the pain vanished and the blood stopped dripping in a matter of seconds. "I never knew unicorn magic could be used to heal that quickly. You must be very skilled…" he began to drift off to sleep, the exhaustion overwhelming his desire to keep talking to the mare. Gently Strya nuzzled Lsy's mane and settled herself beside him, wishing the peaceful moment would last forever.


	7. Extra Chapter

**[Author's Note]  
Hello and thank you so much for following my story so far. As Light Fades Fast takes place during princess Luna's banishment I felt as though I left her out. In an effort to include her I've added this extra chapter extrapolating on Strya and Luna's relationship. The main story will continue with the next chapter. Thanks for reading and enjoy!**

_Ten years before the princess' banishment_

Moonlight danced off of Strya's alabaster coat as she gazed into the lake. The warm spring air blew a flurry of cherry petals from the trees bordering the lake. Strya took a deep lungful of the fresh, sweet scent and sighed with contentment. _Truly spring is a magical time._

She was awoken from her reverie when the soft sound of hoof beats made her turn around to see a dusk-colored mare before her. The mare's mane was a perfect match for the evening sky, flowing with an unnatural ease Strya's mane lacked. Smiling the mare approached the shore where Strya stood. Strya returned the smile and spoke with the slightest hint of apprehension, "Why have you come to me this evening Luna? It is not your way to seek me out. Is this about your friend's passing?"

"No Strya that is not why I came-" She pawed the ground slowly "- I have reached an understanding regarding that event… I wished…I had hoped to seek your council."

"My council? Truly Luna you have never sought my advice before. I would have thought I would be the last mare you would wish to speak with."

"Trust me Strya I would not be here if there was an alternative. Celestia is a fool, she talks nonsense all the time. I ask for advice she gives me no heed and treats me like a filly! Strya, you are nearly as old as she and know much about the world, more than my sister at any rate. I believe that if any mare exists who can possibly understand my predicament it would be you."

"What troubles you?"

"It is about my place…My place in this world. Every time we cross paths you seem so sure of yours. Tell me can you give me advice on mine?"

Strya stared into the lake, contemplating the moonlight in the ripples. "I will try to answer your questions Luna but you must understand that I am not omniscient nor do I care to be. However, I do not believe I understand your question. Your place in the world is obvious isn't it? Luna, you must raise the moon every night and lower it at dawn. Why are you confused about this?"

Luna stamped her hoof in frustration, "Not that Strya! I know all about that role! The one I want advice on is of a more complicated nature." Luna stepped forward and looked into the lake herself, "Why must I live in the shadows while Celestia receives all the praise? Is my night destined to remain second to her day for the rest of eternity?"

Strya whinnied a laugh, "What a ridiculous notion Luna! Your night is not second to the day! Why look around you. No other pony in all the world could create such a beautiful night. It is different from the day, yes, but not lesser. Would the crane mourn not being born a swan? Of course not! You are who you are Luna, a separate but just as important part of the world."

"You don't understand Strya. What's the point of all this-" Luna gestured sharply to the sky, "-If I don't even receive even the slightest recognition for it? I can't go on living with ponies treating me the way they do."

"The way they do, what do you mean Luna?"

"Like…Like my night is a horrible, useless thing to be afraid of. Why the moment I bring up my moon, ponies everywhere rush for lamps, torches, and candles to blot it out. They are so enamored with my sister's light that they fear my darkness. I go through all the trouble of showing them the constellations, shooting stars, beautiful moonlight and all they do is sleep through it! And yet with all my nighttime wonders why can't I bring a light into their lives like Celestia? Is it so much to ask for love once in a while instead of hate?" Luna stood panting from her rant eyes flashing sharply at Strya.

"I feel your pain Luna and your predicament is not a new one. I too have struggled with the same thoughts many years ago and still do today. I wonder why no pony ever celebrates death. They are all so bent upon this life that they fail to see the possibility of a new life beyond this one. Of course I pray and hope for things to change but I understand why for them it is difficult." Strya bent forward and nuzzled Luna gently.

"For you it is the same. You do your best to show them the joys of the night. And yet, their fear clouds over all the beauty surrounding them and they cling to the day. It is not your fault, you are doing your best. Luna, you must understand how very valuable you are to this world. You are needed as I am needed. As I said before, you are who you are, embrace your duty and hold your head high. You give plenty of light Luna, a different light than Celestia's but one just as precious to the world."

Luna cried into Styra's long mane, "What good is a light that no pony loves? Can you even call that a light? Night is darkness, not light."

"That's where you are wrong Luna. There is plenty of light in the night. Look around you at this beautiful moon you brought out, the stars and their constellations you reveal, the good rest you give all creatures, and the morning dew you leave behind. Every living thing benefits from it and with it grows stronger. Night is just as precious as day and I don't believe that you should call it darkness. True darkness is the very absence of light, a despair at being separated from all that is good. Luna you are anything but a harbinger of darkness."

Luna broke away from Strya wiping her tears. She stared at the white mare with determination. "I believe you speak some sense Strya, certainly more than my sister. However, you are making a mistake. Why should we wait for the ponies of Equestria to realize the worth of the night? Why, I ought to come before them and show the whole world how the night is just as good as the day. I wonder what would happen if I waited to lower the moon? They would start to notice the night then for sure!"

Luna began to pace excitedly, "Perhaps we ought to work together Strya. Between the two of us we could put on a show that will really make them see the truth. What do you say?"

Strya glared at Luna, a touch of her own powerful magic stirring up the petals around her, "Luna you misunderstand me. There is no reason to force ponies into accepting us. Acceptance comes with trust, not coercion. Think carefully Luna. Such drastic tactics may turn the joyous light of the night into darkness. Let it be, accept that for the time being you must remain in the background as do I."

Luna frowned at Strya, her own magic stirring up violently, "What do you know Strya? You live your whole life in the shadows hiding from every pony until you come for them. At least I show myself proudly and try to gain their love. You just sit back and leave the situation as it is. It may be your choice to do nothing but it isn't mine. I'm willing to take the risk and change this world. If you're too much of a coward to join me than so be it!"

Luna wheeled sharply around and flew upwards. Strya stared as the mare disappeared into the evening sky, praying. _Creator of the world, please watch over Luna. Let her see the darkness that clouds her judgment. Open ponies' hearts and allow them see the worth in the night. And if it be your will, may they see the benefit of my work too…_


	8. Chapter 7

A cold filled Lsy to the bone as he awoke in the dawn light. He stood shakily and stared at the empty spot in the snow next to his. Strya had gone, but where? A burning panic settled in Lsy's stomach and he started to move forward then stopped. _What am I thinking? She's an alicorn of course she wouldn't just up and leave me. Not after we promised to work together to solve this. No, she's probably just working… _A shudder ran through Lsy's body as he thought of her work. The questions from yesterday swirled in his mind. How could such a beautiful little mare be the arbiter of death? If he had to pick a personification of death he would have gone for a flaming stallion with hooves twice the size of Brev's and a voice like thunder. Many other images came to mind but none were even remotely close to the dainty white mare he had met.

Lsy drew out his box of candles and began to set up his stand. _At least I can get some work done today. I need the money and ponies will start to worry if I take too many days off. I can't do anything until Styra comes back anyway._ He had been honored that Strya chose him to work with but to be truthful he felt rather awkward around her. Certainly she was nice enough to him…well after their first meeting. But she gave off an aura that was disconcerting to say the least. It was as though the mare saw through his every thought and to the very core of his being. Lsy shuddered remembering his musings on how attractive Strya looked under the moonlight. _Please don't let me get struck by lightning for that! _

Lsy groomed his mane with his comb and stood proudly behind the row of candles on the stand. Most were of varying widths and a few more closely resembled oatmeal than quality lighting. But though they weren't much to look at but his candles lasted nearly twice as long as other dealers' and every pony on the street knew it. In two hours he had sold ten of the candles and Lsy was beginning to feel confident that today would be a good one for his pocketbook.

The midday sun finally began to peak out over the clouds when Lsy heard the sound of beating wings. He looked up in time to see Strya land gracefully onto the street in front of a pair of elderly mares discussing the latest gossip. She waited patiently for them to saunter by then walked towards Lsy smiling. "Good morning. My it seems you have been busy."

"Yup. With those ladies' purchase that makes twenty candles sold today. Things are looking up."

Styra snorted with laughter when she saw the dilapidated candles. "Lsy are you _quite_ certain you're a candle maker? It looks more like you're in the business of torturing wax to me. Good gracious are candles supposed to look like leftover porridge?"

"Beauty is as beauty does Strya. Why my candles are the best in all the city ask any pony. Sure they may not be beautiful but I make do with not having a workshop and all. Besides, lately every time I make candles some freak storm shows up and warps the wax before it cools. It's not entirely my fault you know!"

"Well while you have been peddling your creations I have been quite busy." She turned to her back where she had placed a small saddlebag and pulled out a yellowing piece of parchment. "Here is a map I found in the library, it outlines the surrounding mountains. Celestia tells me that the source of this darkness is one of the caves on the map. I thought we go up and look around today."

Lsy's green eyes grew wide with apprehension, "Whoa there Strya! I'm not sure I'm ready to face the greatest darkness in all of history today. I mean, don't we have to prepare some spells or something first? It's not like I'm scared or anything I just don't think it would be exactly wise at the moment."

"No Lsy we aren't fighting it today. Heaven knows I'm not even ready to take it on today. No, our goal will be long range reconnaissance. We just need to outline the general location and strength of the danger. That way I can research different approaches we might take. How does that sound?"

Lsy sighed and nodded, "Okay but let me close up shop first." Quickly the stallion packed up the remainder of his candles and closed down the stand. Styra took off at a brisk walk and Lsy trotted to catch up.

The sunlight was fast turning the snow-laden streets into a muddy slurry. Lsy was surprised to see that Strya plodded along beside him, mud staining her alabaster coat. "Why don't you fly or glide over the snow like you usually do Strya? After all it's a shame to see such a pure white coat get covered in mud."

Strya continued walking for a while then turned back, "Well I thought it might be more fun this way."

"Fun? This?" Lsy lifted his now slime-covered hoof with disgust for emphasis.

"Sure. I thought it would be fun to see life as my new partner does. It's been many centuries since I had to slosh my way on the ground like you do." Strya smiled and galloped forward slopping the mixture all over her chest and legs. For good measure she pranced in a particularly large pile of it sending flecks flying into the air.

Lsy broke out into uncontrollable laughter and ran to join her. Together they pranced and splashed in the snow like young colts skipping out on school. They would have continued for longer but for the pair of fillies passing by.

"What's wrong with you mister candle maker?" Misty the unicorn was staring incredulously at the filth covered stallion.

Flushing crimson Lsy pawed the ground. "Sorry Misty guess I got carried away. I just remembered playing in the mud as a colt and…well I couldn't help myself!"

Misty frowned a worried look at Crystal and whispered, _he's starting to lose it Crystal I'm telling you._ She gave a quick nod to Lsy and continued down the street.

Slowly Lsy turned to Strya who was suffering from a fit of giggles. "They think you're mental Lsy. Just the crazy neighborhood candle maker! I can't… it's too funny…"

"Yeah, yeah laugh all you want Strya. You look just as ridiculous as I do missy." He stood and attempted to shake off the mud. The result was an even deeper imbedding of the substance in his coat. He stamped his hoof in frustration and kept shaking.

A blue magic shone around him and in an instant all the mud was removed from his coat. Strya walked up to Lsy smiling, her coat already reverted to its' original snow white state. "Thanks for that Lsy. I've been under so much stress lately, I really needed a good laugh. But, we had best be going toward the caves now. Come along." Strya walked determinately forward and the pair set off towards the lonely mountains in the distance.

….

The Bitterhoof mountains around the city were notoriously dangerous. Every pony in the city knew to stay well clear of the craggy cliffs and loose shale footing that surrounded the peaks. Lsy felt an instinctive urge to turn tail and run as they approached the foothills.

Legend had it that once, thousands of years ago, dragons tore apart the mountainside in a great battle, scorching the earth and scarring the very rocks underneath. Lsy had heard enough tales of missing ponies to stay well clear of the place. He found his legs shaking underneath himself as he stared up at the sharp peaks above him.

"Are you coming Lsy?" Strya looked down from the path.

Lsy hurried forward to join the mare and they continued their trek upwards. The further they walked, the more nervous Lsy became. The footing was indeed treacherous and his hooves kept sliding atop the shale. Trying to keep his mind off of falling, "So, do you know much about dragons Strya?"

"Oh no. We ponies try not to meddle in the affairs of dragons. At least I don't. What brings them to mind Lsy?"

"They say these mountains were formed when they had a great war here years ago."

"Truly? I do not remember such a tale! But it does not mean that it did not happen. Dragons have rather short tempers and argue amongst themselves a good deal."

"I see…" Lsy struggled up a particularly steep rock while Strya flew next to him.

Reaching the top he stood for a moment and looked out to the city. The many businesses and homes glistened in the setting sun like a fine painting. "Wow, I've never seen it from a distance. You would almost think it a pleasant place to live."

"It is a dismal place now but if we are successful it will be pleasant once more. Let's hurry Lsy, I can see a few caves in the distance."

Slowly they finished the climb and stood before the entrance to a large cave. "Is this it?" Lsy pawed the ground nervously. He hadn't the faintest idea how to detect dark magic and was beginning to feel like an imbecile.

Styra shook her head and continued along the narrow path snaking along the mountainside.

"How do you identify dark magic Strya? My parents were unicorns but they never told me how to differentiate types of magic."

"Your parents were unicorns? How unusual for you to be born an earth pony."

"I know. I was told by the elder ponies that I'm some kind of mistake of nature. But my parents didn't think so. Being an earth pony isn't something to be ashamed of after all."

"No Lsy it isn't. Hold your head high and be proud of what you are. No, I didn't expect you to know how to detect dark magic. It is a skill learned over many centuries."

"Then why did you have me come along. I'm pretty slow after all."

Strya chuckled, "I thought that would be obvious. Yes, earth ponies have difficulty detecting magic but they have many other useful talents. No unicorn, pegasi, or alicorn in this world is as deeply connected with nature as earth ponies are. You Lsy have a particular affinity that I find astounding. After all, only you can see me and that is impressive enough!"

"Yes but I've never felt especially in tune to nature!"

"Oh, that skill isn't something you would notice on a daily basis. Unlike magic it works in the background, appearing only when it is most necessary to do so."

"All right. Just as long as it I can use it when the times comes. If not I'll just have to improvise!"

The narrow path was even more dangerous than the slope and Lsy had a difficult time steadying his long legs on the ledge. Eventually they came to a large outcropping jutting from the cliff to reveal a cave. Once he placed his hoof on the rocks Lsy felt a sense of foreboding. The very air around the mountain felt stale and carried a foul odor Lsy couldn't describe. He glanced at Strya who had stiffened and drawn her scythe in front of her.

"Do you sense that Lsy? This place is thick with dark magic and that's only by the entrance to this place. I believe this is the source. Come, let's head back. I don't being here for long."

Just as the pair moved to leave a great shadow rushed out of the cave and fell on them like a heavy veil. Strya struggled for a moment then surrounded the scythe with her magic and forced the shadow back into the cave. Panting with the exertion she looked around for Lsy and was horrified to see him gone.

Strya rushed to the edge of the outcrop to see him struggling on a tiny ledge a good distance down the cliff. To her horror the stallion slipped off the ledge and began to tumble down to earth. Without thinking she plunged off the outcrop and raced to him.

Lsy awoke with a start, surprised to find himself lying at the foot of the mountain in a patch of soft snow. He looked up to see Strya's worried face. "What happened Strya? What was that thing that attacked us? And how…how did I end up down here."

"That was dark magic Lsy, it pushed you off the cliff and nearly overwhelmed me as well. As for how you ended up down here I carried you down after you fell."

"What?" Lsy stood quickly and stared at Strya perplexed. "You didn't save that pegasus when he fell. Why didn't you take me like him?"

"It wasn't your time. Your light is still quite bright I can assure you of that Lsy."

Lsy stared at Strya's left wing which she seemed to be holding to the side. "You've hurt yourself. Are you alright? Argh! It's all my fault I never should have come with you in the first place!"

"It's okay Lsy. I just sprained it at all. To tell you the truth I wasn't thinking straight myself. That blast of magic disoriented me. If I had been in my right mind I would have simple frozen time and gently lifted you to safety."

Lsy stared dumbstruck at her, "You can stop time? Seriously Strya? That's amazing! You really are powerful aren't you? Why don't you use it more often?"

"Messing with time is a very dangerous business. However, such magic is a necessity with my line of work… In any case I swore to only use it in emergencies. I dislike the effects if has on the balance of nature."

"The balance of nature?"

"Yes, you would no doubt be able to sense such an imbalance if I used such magic frequently. My magic might even become as corrupt as that we just encountered."

"I see. Well thank you for saving me Strya. I feel rather bad about injuring you though."

"Think nothing of it Lsy. However, we must be getting back to the city. It is quite late and ponies may begin to wonder where you have gone."

"Lead the way then Strya. But you had better promise to rest that wing tonight."

"I will do that. We must plan our strategy tomorrow Lsy and we could both use a good night's rest."


	9. Chapter 8

Strya strode down the dingy street, heart heavy with worry. She could well remember when the many shops and homes were polished and lovingly up kept. Now, nearly every building was starting to crumble and fade with disregard. She turned slowly down a dark side ally. Stone walls blackened with years of wear lined the narrow passageway between two boarded up shops. Strya strode across the chipping cobbles inundated with muddy runoff.

As she walked onward, the stench of refuse filled her nostrils and she clasp her wings to her muzzle. Several paces before her lay a homeless pegasus pony huddled next to the filth, shivering with the bitter cold. A young teal nurse unicorn was arguing animatedly with the elderly pony.

"I keep telling you Silver Wing! Go to the home or I'll drag you there myself! Honestly, you're being unreasonable."

"I ain't dead yet now am I?"

"You will be if you stay out here much longer. Come on!"

"I ain't goin' back there! You'll just give me some more of that medicine."

"Well I'll give you a lot more than medicine if you don't come this instant!"

Strya chuckled and walked by; that mare was in for a fight. The pegasi of the city had not been able to reside in the clouds ever since they lost control of the weather. Though most left for more prosperous lands, many chose to stay. Truly they were foolish creatures.

As she turned down the street Lsy's stand rested on, she grew more disheartened. Many years ago she had enjoyed walking down this very street, viewing the colorful displays and friendly faces. Now, each of the magnificent shops were boarded up and ponies huddled in tight groups, whispering darkly amongst themselves. Strya detested such ponies. Did they think hiding in their own world would change their situation? A chill set over her body. _Isn't that what I've been doing for centuries? _

She started at the sound of two stallions having a fierce argument. With great consternation she watched as a bulky pegasus stallion and Lsy pushed stood, ears back and teeth bared. To the side of the pair stood a very pretty roan pegasus mare flushing violently.

"What are you doing talking up my sister scrawny?"

"I told you, I was just being friendly so drop it!"

"Oh, being friendly eh? Friendly my hoof! My sister doesn't need your brand of 'friendly'. I'm not going to stand by and watch her be hit on by some low down earth pony freak like you!"

"Freak?"

"Yeah! You're the only pony around here with a promise mark. What kind of dark magic did you use to get one anyway? You're too much of an idiot to get one on your own."

"Look who's talking! Your people are so stupid they can't even figure out how to control the sky. Why you ought to be thanking me for giving her some good common sense."

"Why you!" The roan pegasus reared towards Lsy. Lsy responded in kind and the pair plunged, bit and kicked furiously.

Strya could not comprehend what had gotten into Lsy's head. He had seemed like such a calm and level-headed fellow. _Why must stallions act like overgrown colts?_ With a powerful burst of her magic she separated the pair and send them flying into the snow banks.

The pegasus stood, gold eyes wide with fear, "Wahhh! You really are cursed. Run Starlight before he zaps us with some evil magic!"

Lsy stood, ears pinned back and snorted with victory. _Wait a minute…who cast that spell?_ He turned with apprehension and saw Strya glaring at him.

"What in heaven's name is going on with you Lsy? I thought you had some measure of common sense but it appears I was mistaken!"

"You don't know the story Strya."

"Oh do I not? It seems as though you were flirting with some innocent pegasus mare and her brother stepped in to stop you."

"It wasn't like that Strya! I honestly just asked her if she wanted to buy some candles. That's it."

"Well now, why did you have to fight with that stallion? Why did you not ignore him as you did with that colt the other day? I do not believe he would have fought without provocation. It seems that you wanted a fight, but why?"

"Pegasi are arrogant! They think that they are better than us earth ponies simply because they can fly! Why I'm every bit as intelligent and skilled as they are. So I wanted to teach him a lesson."

Strya stared harshly at him, "No, you did not teach any pony a lesson Lsy. If anything, you just proved to me why I have not interfered in the affairs of ponies before now. _You_ are the one being arrogant and petty. I would not wish to hear you speak again until you can prove that you are capable of some level of maturity."

Lsy hung his head low with embarrassment. "Yes Strya."

Strya huffed with satisfaction and turned to the stand. Using her magic, she took a few candles into her saddle bag and slammed the cover shut. "Come along Lsy. I'll decide your appropriate punishment soon enough, but for now we must return to the library."

Strya led the way among the crowded streets, Lsy following close behind. The normally talkative stallion had kept silent the whole way and Strya was beginning to worry. _Was I too harsh? Well, he was being an imbecile. However, it has been centuries since I spoke to another pony for more than a few minutes. I need to be more cautious or I will lose the only assistant I have._

"Tell me Lsy, have you ever considered leaving Sarapona?"

Lys started with surprise at hearing the city's proper name. "What? Of course not!"

"Why is that?"

"This place, however horrible is my home. Everything I know and love is here. Besides, I wouldn't like to live in Equestria."

"Truly? Is there something the matter with Equestria?"

"No, not in any specific sense. I understand it is in a lot better shape than this city and its people are happy. However, I would not wish to live in a country whose leader abandons cities as she sees fit."

"Did I not tell you that Celestia had her reasons for her abandonment?"

"You did but I still do not believe that it justifies what she did."

Strya chuckled softly, "I agree fully with you Lsy." She halted in front of the massive oak doors leading to the library. "I will continue to investigate any potential spells. In the mean time you ought to learn what you can about any legends regarding our mysterious darkness."

Lsy nodded in agreement and the pair went their separate ways.

…

_None of these books help!_ Strya slammed the moldy tome shut with a decisive thud. She had already scanned through over a hundred similar texts. _One would think that after all these years some pony would have found this darkness. Unless, _Strya's mind drifted back to the powerful blast of magic that had tried to push them off the cliff. _Unless they did discover it. _

_But why did they not die? Surly I would have been summoned if some pony fell off of a cliff. Why, Lsy's own light would have faded after a fall like that if I had not stopped it. No, that creature, whatever it is knew I would come for them. It knew I would have connected all the pieces one day. So in order to stop me, it let them live._

_ I met these ponies, all of them before. Why over all these years did they not ask me or warn me about that beast. Unless, it had threatened them to keep silent. Threatened to kill or harm their loved ones. They could not have known enough about me to trust I was not somehow in league with the creature. _Strya stamped her hoof, sickened by the very thought that any pony would connect her with something so evil. She must tell Lsy what she had found.

When she found Lsy he was lying on the cushions in front of the grand circular window. He was so intent upon reading that he did not notice her approach. Strya could not help but smile at the stallion's dedication to his task. She nickered softly to get his attention and he smiled back at her.

"Strya, you won't believe what I found and where I found it!"

"I have learned much as well Lsy." Strya settled herself next to his steel grey side and leaned to look at the cover of the book he had put aside. "Lsy, are you seriously suggesting this book holds the answers we seek?"

"Oh yes most definitely."

Strya looked incredulously at Lsy and regarded the cover more closely. _Evening Star's Fantastical Picture Book of Magic Creatures,_ was emblazoned with shimmering gold letters on the deep green book front_. _"Lsy, this is a book written for fillies and colts. How is this helpful?"

"Because it describes in exact detail the very creature we have been searching out!" Lsy grinned and flipped the book open. "I'll read it out loud so you can focus on the words."

"_Away in the Bitterhoof Mountains lives a most dangerous beast. Of my tale take heed for it will spare you much pain indeed! His home is a vast cave, carved from the face of the earth. Of his form I will tell for it does not bode well. Alone he lies, dark as pitch which no light can fix. Of his form no pony knows and it would be best to leave him well alone. He'll talk sweet and slick, but don't believe his tricks. His breadth is death and with it he sweeps happiness on its feet. So heed me this day when I say that it is him that makes our lives this way. For no pony can live at peace under the shadow of this beast._"

Strya stared at the page with wonder. The small illustration showed only a dark cave with a pair of fierce yellow eyes glowing bright. Realization dawned as she pondered the words. "Lsy, who wrote this book?"

"Some pony called Evening Star. Strange name isn't it? I wonder if it's a pen name."

Strya gulped, remembering her meeting with Evening Star some eighty years earlier. "Lsy, I spoke with Evening Star before I took him. His final words did not make sense to me at the time. But now…I see he was trying to warn me about the beast."

"Warn you? What did he say?"

"He asked me if I had a foal. When I told him I did not he frowned and told me, 'That's a shame. I so hoped you would read my story to them. Would you do me the honor of reading it? It's full of wonderful and dangerous creatures. Some closer to home than others…' I thought it odd at the time that a pony on his deathbed would worry so much about some book he wrote years before. After I released him I tried to find the book but never knew its title."

"Yes but why would he have not warned you directly?"

Strya proceeded to tell Lsy of her theory behind the beast and he seemed in total agreement with her. Together they lay in silence, thinking of the implications of their discovery.

"So what now Strya? Is there a way to deal with such a horrible creature?"

"I…I would not know Lsy. I might be able to conjure up a spell but it will take time."

"You can make magic? That's amazing!"

"Oh, it is nothing special I can assure you Lsy. All alicorns are capable of formulating spells. Unfortunately, I do not specialize in dark magic. It will be difficult, but I believe I can do it."

As they walked back to Lsy's stand, Strya was finding herself cheered. They now had a direction with which to pursue the curse. And, given a little time she was confident she would develop a suitable spell. Lsy did not seem so confident however and hardly spoke, "What troubles you Lsy? We are well on our way to solving this!"

"I suppose. I know you feel confident about your magic but Celestia herself said she could not defeat it. Even if you do have an amazing spell you will need backup. I know you chose me, but how can I possibly help you? I'm just one earth pony!"

Strya laughed at Lsy. "I have already told you that you earth ponies have far more power than you give yourself credit for. Remember your detection of the darkness? You noticed it well before me. If it had not been for you, we might have both been pushed off that cliff."

"Yes but what use is a detector? It's not like I can conjure up a sword or something is it?"

"Lsy, do not trouble yourself so. You are an integral piece to solving this mess. Besides, I would rather have you by my side than any unicorn or pegasi in this place."

Strya noticed a group of ponies in a small square and trotted up the ally to investigate. She smiled as she watched a group of ponies celebrating a marriage with lively dances. The whole street seemed to be enjoying the festivities along with the happy couple.

Strya gazed with envy as they performed the familiar songs. There was nothing in the world she loved more than dancing. She trotted to Lsy, a glint in her eye, "I have found your punishment. I want you to dance with me."

"Dance? With you Strya? Well…alright but it'll be pretty weird."

"Why do you say that?"

"You're invisible! It'd look pretty silly to see a stallion dancing by himself wouldn't it?"

"Well of course it would be. However, I do not have to be invisible."

"You don't?" Lsy regarded Strya with a look of dumbfound amazement. "You mean all this time I've been talking to myself when you could have been visible?"

"Of course. I simply choose to remain unseen for obvious reasons. But-" Strya stood tall before Lsy, flicking her mane back playfully, "-for today I'll oblige you." With a faint blue light from her scythe, Strya's body changed before Lsy's eyes. Her horn and wings vanished and both hers and Lsy's promise marks faded.

"You turned yourself into an earth pony?"

"Do not be ridiculous Lsy! It is illusion magic. Besides, I was an earth pony myself once."

"You were? But how did you become an alicorn of all things?"

"That is a story for another time. For now we dance!" The little mare tugged at Lsy's hoof and the pair trotted into the square.

Strya had danced thousands of times but never had she had a partner as wonderful as Lsy. His movements gracefully matched hers and he led with such gentleness that Strya weightless. Her small stature often made it difficult for her partner to maneuver but Lsy was ever cautious and did not tread even once on her dainty hooves. Strya smiled brighter than she had in centuries and began to lose herself in the moment.

By the end of four songs, the entire square had taken notice of the pair and smiled and gave calls of encouragement to them. They backed off on the end of the fifth song and allowed Strya and Lsy to finish up the dance. The pair flushed and bowed as the ponies cheered with delight.

Grinning the bride trotted forward, "That was some wonderful dancing you two! Tell me, how did you learn to dance like that?"

Strya beamed back at the mare, "Many years of practice!"

"Wonderful! Thanks for the show you two!"

With that Strya tugged Lsy's hoof and they made their way back to the alley. She carefully retrieved the scythe and trotted down the cobbles. After they had gone a good way she turned and undid the spell. "Thank you Lsy. I must admit that was the best dance I have had for many centuries! I will say I am surprised at your skill. Who taught you?"

"My mother, she is a traveling ballerina."

"I see. Well you are every bit as graceful as her I am sure."

Lsy flushed and pawed at the ground. "Might we get going?"

Strya smiled and shook her head, "No, you go on ahead. I must concentrate on forming the spell. I will contact you again soon enough Lsy. You have my word." The little mare spread her wings and flew off gracefully into the night.


End file.
